vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aleister's Phone
Summary Aleister's phone is a modified smartphone from the Board Chairman of Academy City. As such it is able to remote control various weapons and other devices of the science side. It held particular value, as Aleister locked all technology in Academy City with a virus and the phone held the codes to deactivate it. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly High 6-C Name: Aleister's Phhone Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Age: Unknown Classification: Smartphone Wielders: Aleister Crowley, Accelerator Powers and Abilities: Light Manipulation, Electron Beams, Biological Manipulation, Durability Negation Attack Potency: At least Wall level (The orbital laser can easily shoot through a roof), possibly Large Island level (Flower Resistance and the Electron Beam were indicated to theoretically be a threat to Elizard), various weapons ignore durability Speed: Stationary, Speed of Light attack speed with lasers Durability: At least Below Average level Range: Thousands of kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Satellite Weaponry:' Aleister's phone has control over a satellite in earth's orbit. This satellite is equipped with various weapons. It for example has an optical laser that can accurately target and shoot down a single person. Likewise it has a precise electron beam. The beam itself is a dangerous weapon, but its true purpose is to act like a tunnel through which small weapons can be send to earth's surface within a short time. Te Mimosa and Flower Resistance are examples of such weapons. *'Mimosa:' The Mimosa is not a nanodevice, though it is still very small and can be only be seen through special technology like an electron microscope. However, the Mimosa can still be noticeable as it reflects light. They are little bits of reflective alloy which give specific responses to specific frequencies. They have no circuitry or power. By using various frequencies, they can be controlled much like controlling a radio controlled car with a TV remote. Aleister's phone is such a remote for them. Normally, they are placed on micro-organisms in the air and then spread around. It can distinguish between animal and plant cells one by one. When gathered and used, it lets out a sharp metallic noise. Although small its effects on a target are nothing less than horrific. It tears off the cells of the target one at a time, leaving only the target's clothes and bones. As it is carried by the air it is still subject to its changes, as such it can be blown away, making the user unable to use it if they are far away. *'Flower Resistance:' A microscopic weapon, that genetically modifies the plants in the surroundings when released. The modified plants take a form similar to orchid mantises with sharp scythes and sturdy mandibles. They can move faster and more powerfully than animals. They devour human and animal flesh in the surroundings alike, but are somewhat save for the environment as they are susceptible to EM waves. Category:Weapons Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Biology Users Category:Durability Negation Users